A Tale of A Journey
by shianen
Summary: Set in the midevil times when pirates were feared. Duncan's a rising pirate captain, until he meets Courtney, who's in the top 3 scariest pirates known to man. Together, they embark on a journey with their crews to find Adventure, Love, and Friendship.


**Hello everyone! I really should be gettin' onto my OC story, _Total Drama Sweets!,_ or _Total Drama Questionare,_ burt this came to mewhile I was in my English class, because my textbook has a ship on it...(:**

**Disclaimer-:I, xXCookieGiverXx, hereby do not , nor will I ever own, the Total Drama Series. *sigh* If dreams could come true...**

* * *

><p><strong>Cool<strong> water splashed upon the _Skull_ as it pushed onwards towards dry land. Its wood carved by the finest carvers there are, sturdy and conjoined. The many sails were leading in the same direction, a warm breeze surrounding the ocean. On this ship there were only a few humans, all looking for different things to call treasure.

There was a young boy by the name of Cody Anderson. Being the youngest limited the things he could do, but the one thing he was better at than everyone else was directions. He could pinpoint every location, where it was, how to get there, and even how long it would take. Baby blue eyes made everyone a sucker for him, especially when he wanted something.

"There's another ship approaching!" He yelled to his mates as he stood upon a platform on the large ship.

"Really?" Replied a burly, but timid voice. It belonged to a man by the name of Devon Jackson, but was known as DJ. His small-dotted eyes has fear in them as his brown-colored skin started to shake. His hair was shaven, and was covered up by a white bandana. He was 6 foot 2 and overpowered Cody.

"Oh joy." Was also said by a sarcastic female voice. Wearing a black corset, a black skirt that ended a few inches past her thighs, and knee high boots, her pale skin contrasted with her onyx eyes. A bored expression on her face as she rolled her eyes towards Cody.

"Aw c'mon Gwen, aren't you excited just a little bit?" Cody asked, sounding very optimistic and positive.

"Does it look like I'm excited?"

Cody sighed, a small smile on his face. He had always had a crush on the gothic girl, but nothing to big.

As the three of them watched the distant ship, another male walked onboard. He was.. _slightly _overweight, had baby-blue eyes and a smile so wide it was unnatural. He put his hand above his eyes to avoid the sun's rays as he looked towards where everyone else was.

"Gee golly!" He exclaimed. "There's another ship!"

"Yes Owen. We established that about five minutes ago." Gwen explained.

Owen seemed strangely unfazed by her attitude and her comment as he called out,

"Duncan! You have GOT to see this!"

A small sound as annoyance was made as footsteps from a floor below were heard. After a few shorts moments, the man named Duncan appeared. Average height and peachy skin, he had a black unbuttoned shirt on with dark blue pants on top of black shoes. He raised half of his unibrow as he crossed his arms.

"'Sup?" He coolly asked.

"There's an approaching ship Cap'n." Cody responded.

"That's unusual. Who would be dumb enough to come to these parts?" He asked. If you didn't know, he was Captain Duncan Waters. His crew was known as the Skull-Carvers. They were one of the most-feared crews out in the seven seas. They mainly sailed the east oceans, known as the Pacific.

Before anyone could reply to his question, everyone had heard some kind of screaming of some kind. They looked up to see something, or someone, in the sky.

"What in Davey-Jones' locker is that?" Duncan asked.

"I-it looks like a person!" DJ shrunk in fear.

Whatever it was, it was heading straight towards the ship.

"Run for cover!" Gwen ordered.

As everyone found somewhere safe, they all carefully watched the object. It started to slow down before finally softly hitting the wood.

Giggles emerged as it, or _she_ patted her curly orange hair down. "That was so cool!"

"Freeze!" Duncan ordered, pulling his sword out from the handle and putting it to her neck.

"Oh! A sword! I have one too!" She exclaimed as she back-flipped away from Duncan and pulled her sword and held it to him.

"What the f-?"

"Why don't we end in a truce before things get _ugly_?" She evilly smirked.

"Put your sword away first." He growled, not buying it.

"Okay okay. Sheesh." She smiled as she put hers away. She looked at him as he mumbled un-comprehendible words.

"My name's Izzy Wells! That's my ship!" She pointed to the ship which had become much closer.

"Well _Izzy_ why exactly are you on _my _ship when yours is over there?" Duncan asked, crossing his arms.

She smiled even more," I wanted to practice flying my air machine!" She turned around to show him. "But there wasn't anywhere to fly it to!" She continued," So I went looking out on our deck, and BAM! I saw your ship and I'm thinking 'I could fly it there!', but my captain was all like 'Bla bla bla it could be dangerous bla bla bla' and no one tells Izzy what to do!-" As she continued on her story, she started to get into detail of how she even got the parts to make the portable flying machine. The more she babbled, the more fearful DJ got, the more interested Owen and Cody got, and the more annoyed Gwen was. Duncan looked at the girl in confusion. She wasn't harmless, just chatty.

"**OKAY**! Izzy, shut up!" Gwen finally cracked.

"Sorry mean-looking girl!" Izzy apologized with the same smile on her face.

"It's Gwen." She mumbled in response.

"Hi! I'm Owen! Your story was so…Awesome!" The big loaf complemented.

"Thanks Big O!" She bowed.

"Liked what Owen said, your story was awesome. I'm Cody by the way." He gave a cheesy smile, showing the gap in-between his front two teeth.

"I….apologize for the rude greeting." Duncan half-heartedly mumbled. "I shall be established by Cap'n Duncan Waters." He spoke more proudly and loudly.

"Okay Duncan!" The red-head gave a thumbs up.

He sighed in annoyance.

Izzy pointed towards the ship, which was a mere few yards away. You noticed some more details now, how there was beautifully carved mermaid on the front and majestic-looking burgundy sails. "Hey! That's my ship! I wonder if I'll get away with this…" She seemed to be talking to herself, as she answered her own question. "Of course I will! I'm Izzy of course!" She then evilly cackled.

"Dude," DJ whispered to Cody," She scares the crap out of me.."

"Yea, she scared me too, bro." He answered. "But her stories are kinda epic."

Duncan couldn't take anymore of the babbling, so he walked over to the other side of the ship. He looked out into the ocean, clearing out his mind, and letting the breeze of the ocean hit his face. Of course he loved getting into sword, and even once in a while, fist fights, but the sea always calmed him down whenever he was worked up. He had a horrid childhood, the only good coming out of it was becoming stronger and the people he calls his crew-mates and best friends. While he was enjoying the silence, he was cut short from a distanced 'HEY!' .

He looked out to the sea, momentarily surprised when he saw a small boat being paddled by what seemed like two females. They looked like they were coming from the same direction of the ship, so he assumed they were here for a reason.

"Hey!" He could hear one of the voices more clearly.

"I'm guessing you need some help!" He joked.

He got the ladder he kept in one of the barrels, and dropped it 'till it lightly hit the sea water. He stepped back and brought out his sword, just incase they aren't as nice as Crazy McRedhead.

"Ugh!" He heard. He waited impatiently until finally someone emerged. She had peachy skin like he did and long-damp golden blond hair in a low ponytail. She wore a blue strapless shirt, white shorts and brown sandals.

Duncan quickly made his move, holding the sword to her neck like he once did to Izzy. "Who are you?" He silently growled into her right ear.

She looked at him with her warm hazel eyes full of shock, "B-Br-Bridg-Bridgette." She whispered.

"And what are yo-?" He was cut off by someone kicking him in his stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. 'The other person…' he finally remembered the other passenger.

"What's your problem?" A sword was at his neck as a somewhat shrill voice asked. He opened his eyes to see beautiful dark onyx eyes in a deep, dark and evil glare. A forest green bandana held back her shoulder-length different-shaded brown hair as her flawless caramel skin tone shined in the sunlight. He noticed different features of her, especially her small-pointed nose and several freckles surrounding.

"Just tryna' be safe." He mumbled, lacking confidence he had before. Why did he always have the sword first, but then the girls take it from him? It didn't make any sense. Anyways, after he said it, she rolled her eyes and asked, "Have you seen a crazy red-head by the name of Izzy?"

"As a matter-of-fact, I have. She's been talking non-stop since she got here." Duncan answered somewhat annoyed. "Is she yours?"

"She is not an item of mine! She is my friend and crew-mate!" The brunette gritted through her teeth.

"Then why don't you get off of me so I can show you where she's at." Duncan growled. This chick was really starting to get under his skin.

Her cheeks get a rosy red color as she removed her sword from his neck and put it back in its handle.

"Follow me ladies." He winked as he showed them where their wild friend was.

The blond one, who seemed to be more at peace, giggled as the brunette one rolled her eyes frowning as they both continued after him. Duncan noticed that the brunette looked somewhat familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it as he continued to lead theduo towards their friend. When they finally made it to where everyone else was, Gwen was nowhere to be seen, as well as DJ, as Cody and Owen were deeply interested in Izzy's story-telling.

The brunette put her hands on her hips before raising an eyebrow," Izzy, what exactly are you doing?"

The blond had other plans because she ran towards her and pulled her into a hug, "Oh Izzy! We were so worried about you! Don't pull that stunt off ever again!" She then scolded.

Izzy smiled, "Aw! I missed you guys too!" She did a cartwheel over to where the brunette and Duncan were standing. "I bet you missed me too!"

The brunette sighed and shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Yes Izzy," She started," I did miss you."

"Well you can thank Duncan! Without him I wouldn't be able to keep myself company!" Izzy waved at Duncan.

"Duncan? As in Captain Duncan Waters?" The brunette asked with amusement and shock.

"That's my name, babe." Duncan flirted. "And what shall I call you by?"

She proudly smiled. "Call me Captain Courtney Bridges."

'_Oh shit…' _

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! What do you think? Should I stop, continue?<strong>

**This is actually a side-project, so it won't be updated alot...BUT it'll be updated...even if it takes like, 4 months.(: **

**So, umm...review?**

**Love with a Chocolate Chip Cookie,**

**xXCookieGiverXx**


End file.
